Chemins brisés
by Kashiira
Summary: Gros clin d'oeil à la fic de Gwenn. Camus se réveille chez Mu sans se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé...
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Chemins brisés_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Pairing__ : …_

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. -_

**Chemins Brisés**

**I**

**Camus**

Lorsque je reprends conscience, la première chose que mon esprit embrumé identifie est une étrange odeur, à la fois douce et épicée, un peu comme celle du bois de santal. Familière aussi. Où l'ai-je déjà sentie ? C'est ce moment précis que la douleur choisit pour se manifester et j'étouffe un gémissement de protestation tandis que j'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond décoré de lignes et de courbes de couleur vive.

« Où ? » réussis-je à croasser.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Un visage entre soudain dans mon champ de vision. Mu. Je le regarde sans comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence à mes côtés.

« Mu ? »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Mal, évidemment. Si la douleur que je ressens est un indicateur de ma santé, je dois être dans un sale état. Je me contente de grogner d'un ton évasif, trop fatigué pour répondre mais aussi trop fier pour risquer de trahir ma faiblesse et observe, faute de mieux, mon vis-à-vis. Ses yeux sont rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré mais la seule idée que le Bélier puisse manifester une telle preuve d'humanité est à ce point ridicule que je l'écarte sans y penser davantage. Je laisse mon regard dériver sur la chambre dans laquelle je suis alité. Est-ce celle de mon compagnon ?

Les murs blancs sont peints de la même façon que le plafond, laissant planer une impression de fantaisie lumineuse… apaisante. Il y a un vase rempli de magnifiques fleurs oranges aux innombrables pétales posé sur l'appuie fenêtre, un coffre déborde de tissus mêlés de livres et de parchemins. Le reste de la pièce est couvert de larges coussins brodés et sur l'un d'eux trône, soigneusement assise, une poupée sculptée avec amour, aux traits appliqués et aux vêtements usés d'avoir été caressés.

Soudain, je me fais l'effet d'un voyeur, un peu comme si j'avais ouvert un journal intime ou observé une scène d'amour de derrière une porte, et je détourne la tête avec une précipitation qui me donne le vertige. Est-ce la chambre de Mu ? Et dans ce cas, est-ce réellement un aperçu de sa personnalité ? Ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur lui ?

« Camus ? »

Sa voix est hésitante et je reviens à lui. Il me fixe d'un air inquiet, franchement dubitatif. Je me rends compte que mon esprit a dérivé de pensée en pensée et que j'ai oublié sa question initiale.

« Où. »

« A Jamir. Je… J'ai… »

Il s'interrompt, évitant mon regard et je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de peur m'envahir. Depuis quand Mu agit-il avec si peu de confiance, envers moi ? Nous n'avons jamais été proches, ni même amis mais il ne s'est jamais gêné non plus pour me dire le fond de sa pensée…

« Vu les circonstances… J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour te recentrer… »

Les circonstances ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je commence à me sentir un peu agacé de tous ces mystères mais suis toujours trop faible pour récriminer. Et puis… Où est Milo ? C'est toujours lui qui s'occupe de moi lorsque je suis blessé. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans son temple ? Et… pourquoi cette envie de pleurer m'envahit-elle lorsque je pense à lui ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'est le silence de l'Atlante qui me fait rouvrir des yeux que je ne m'étais pas aperçu avoir fermés. Il me fixe sans mots dire avec quelque chose de douloureux dans le regard, tant et si bien que je finis par détourner le mien.

« Mu ? »

Il sursaute et se redresse précipitamment, resserrant autour de lui l'étrange sari, à la fois chaud et vaporeux, qu'il porte.

« Rien… Il ne s'est rien passé. Repose-toi. »

Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais je n'ai pas la force de le rappeler tandis qu'il sort de la pièce. Cette dernière tournoie autour de moi et la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est la poupée aux couleurs si vives qui me rend mon regard avec quelque chose comme de la compassion dans ses yeux peints par une main d'enfant.

°°

**Mu**

Appuyé des deux mains sur la table de la cuisine, je lutte pour reprendre mon souffle. Les larmes ont envahi ma vision et le bois, sous mes doigts, se trouble. Je n'y comprends rien, Camus ne semble pas se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Ne pas vivre avec la peur omniprésente. Je l'envie quelque part.

Lorsque je l'ai trouvé au pied de mon temple, tout s'est effondré autour de moi. J'ai passé tant d'années à me reconstruire petit à petit… pour voir mes efforts réduits à néant en un seul instant. J'ai paniqué lorsque je me suis aperçu dans quel état il se trouvait et je l'ai téléporté à Jamir. Je sais à quel point on se sent fragile et sale après…

Même maintenant, je reste incapable d'en parler…

J'étais persuadé, et je le reste, que personne ne pourrait vraiment comprendre ce que c'est de vivre après ça. Je pensais que je pourrais l'aider comme, moi, j'avais espéré que l'on m'aide mais… c'est trop dur. Je n'y arriverai pas, je n'ai pas la force de revivre à nouveau ce cauchemar ! Je ne peux pas !

Mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids et je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol dur, le front contre le chêne rugueux, tandis que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Cette douleur qui me mange, je ne la souhaite à personne, ni à mon pire ennemi et encore moins à Camus, même si nous n'avons jamais été amis.

_« Mu ? »_

Secoué par les sanglots que je peine à contenir, je n'entends pas immédiatement l'appel qui résonne dans mon esprit.

_« Mu ? … Chevalier du Bélier ! Reprends-toi ! »_

La voix mentale claque comme un fouet dans ma tête, me tirant de la transe presque hystérique dans laquelle je m'étais plongé.

_« Shaka ? »_

Je le sens intrigué, pas vraiment inquiet, de me sentir si bouleversé mais il n'insiste pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit particulièrement diplomate ou sensible mais ce genre de situations le met mal à l'aise. En ce moment d'ailleurs, ça m'arrange, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Sais-tu où se trouve Camus ? Tout le Sanctuaire le cherche et son cosmos est masqué… »_

Evidemment que personne ne peut le sentir, c'est mon œuvre. Le Verseau n'a pas besoin d'interférences en cet instant. Il lui faut du calme et puis… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer plus tard mais je peux au moins lui offrir un abri, le temps qu'il se remette et soit à nouveau capable de faire face…

_« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'être trouvé ? »_

_« Tu sais donc où il est ? »_

J'hésite un instant.

_« Oui… Je ferai connaître sa présence, lorsqu'il le désirera. »_

_« C'est donc son souhait ? »_

_« Shaka… Tu sais que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Ni à lui, ni à l'un de nos frères d'arme. Il reprendra contact lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. »_

_« Et tu ne me diras pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. »_

Il garde le silence un long moment avant de soupirer mentalement.

_« Que dois-je dire à Milo ? »_

Je grimace intérieurement en imaginant l'inquiétude du Scorpion pour son ami. Ce dernier n'est pas particulièrement réputé pour son calme, ni pour sa retenue.

_« De prendre patience. »_

_« Très bien. »_

Le ton de Shaka est sec. Je compatis, ma réponse ne va pas l'aider outre mesure mais que puis-je dire d'autre ?

_« Mu ? … Prends soin de toi, mon ami. »_

Trop surpris par cette dernière phrase, je ne réponds pas tandis qu'il coupe le contact. Toujours à genoux devant la table, j'ai cessé de pleurer. J'ai terriblement froid mais je sais déjà que rien ne pourra me réchauffer. J'ai des années d'expérience en ce domaine, au contraire de Camus. Ma volonté raffermie, je me relève et fais chauffer de l'eau. J'ai besoin d'une tisane et surtout d'agir.

°°

**Camus**

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je suis toujours dans la même chambre. Je me sens moins faible mais je n'essaye pas de me lever. Je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce.

« Itai. »

C'est un murmure, à peine perceptible. Mu est assis en tailleur sur l'un des coussins près du lit, toujours vêtu de cet étrange sari. Des vêtements que je reconnais pour les miens sont étalés sur ses genoux et il se suce le doigt d'un air chagrin.

« Mu ? »

Il redresse la tête et m'adresse un sourire amical.

« Tu es réveillé… Comment te sens-tu cette fois ? »

Je reste silencieux un long moment.

« Mieux. »

Je brûle de lui demander ce qui m'est arrivé mais je me rends compte qu'au final, je ne suis pas pressé de savoir. Est-ce de la peur que j'éprouve ?

« Bien… Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Je vais pour répondre par la négative lorsque mon ventre émet un gargouillis sonore et je me rencogne contre mes oreillers, embarrassé. L'Atlante ne fait pas de commentaires et se contente de poser son ouvrage à côté de lui avant de se lever avec une grâce féline.

« Attends un instant, je vais te réchauffer de la soupe, » fait-il simplement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Mes vêtements sont en piteux état, déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Certains accrocs sont raccommodés et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne m'envahir. Mu me veillait et réparait mes affaires. C'est rassurant en un sens mais… je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps.

Je serre les dents, tandis que je m'assieds lentement. J'ai mal partout mais apparemment, en dehors de quelques côtes fêlées, je n'ai rien de cassé. De cette position, la pièce m'apparaît différemment. C'est un univers à part entière et je me sens comme un étranger. Pourtant, elle a un côté apaisant et, bientôt, je me lève et tente quelques pas hésitants avant de devoir m'asseoir sur un coussin. Je suis épuisé, aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Haletant, j'avise la poupée que j'avais remarquée auparavant et la prend pensivement. Ses traits ont été gravés d'une main enfantine, un peu malhabile mais talentueuse. Elle semble me regarder avec tristesse et je caresse ses cheveux sans vraiment y penser. C'est ce moment que Mu choisit pour revenir. Il me regarde un long moment, son visage lisse aussi impénétrable qu'un masque. Il pose le plateau qu'il porte sur un coffre avant de s'agenouiller devant moi, solennel.

« Je… »

A nouveau, je me sens étranger dans ces lieux et je lui tends le bébé qu'il accepte gravement avant de la coucher dans une sorte de berceau construit manifestement par la même main enfantine qui a créé le jouet. C'est étrange de voir ce puissant chevalier se comporter avec tant d'attention envers une poupée. Pourtant, il ne me paraît pas plus efféminé pour la cause. Au contraire. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce que je ressens mais je devine que je suis témoin d'un pan de la personnalité de Mu que personne même parmi ses proches ne peut se vanter avoir déjà vu.

Lorsqu'il revient vers moi, il semble plus détendu et me tend un bol de soupe fumant. Au moins, ne me traite-t-il pas comme un infirme et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Cependant, j'ai présumé de mes forces comme la tête me tourne et seuls les bras du Bélier sous mes aisselles m'empêchent de tomber. Je le laisse me mener jusqu'au lit quand, soudain, le contact me semble insupportable et je me débats, le frappant durement au visage. Il me laisse battre en retraite sur le lit, les traits impassibles et d'un calme surprenant étant donné ma réaction.

« Tu es épuisé et blessé, Camus, » dit-il doucement. « Repose-toi. »

Mais je ne veux pas dormir ! Tout à coup, l'obscurité me semble menaçante et, à ma grande honte, je me recroqueville, tremblant de tous mes membres, terrifié sans en connaître la raison. Mu m'observe un instant en silence avant de s'asseoir à côté du lit sur les coussins, dans la même position que lors de mon réveil.

« Je reste à tes côtés, » ajoute-t-il sur le même ton.

C'est idiot mais ça suffit à me rassurer et, à peine, ai-je fermé les yeux que le sommeil me gagne.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Chemins brisés_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Pairing_ _: …_

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. -_

_Au fait, vous trouverez certainement plusieurs clins d'œil plus ou moins gros adressés à une série de romans. Petit concours : trouvez desquels il s'agit (Gwenn, tu es hors concours bien entendu, ce serait trop facile pour toi ! ;p )_

**Chemins brisés**

**II**

**Camus**

Mu a tenu parole. Lorsque je me réveille, il est là, assis en tailleur sur un coussin au pied du lit. La tête penchée sur le côté, il semble perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarque pas mon réveil immédiatement. Dans ses yeux, une lueur douloureuse brille et, un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur indiscret.

« Mu… »

Il ramène son regard vers moi et je tends la main vers sa pommette bleuie.

« Je suis désolé… »

Il capture délicatement mon poignet avant qu'il ne parvienne à destination.

« Ne t'en fais pas Camus, » murmure-t-il doucement. « Il en faut plus pour me blesser… »

« Mais… »

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

Le silence s'installe entre nous, un peu pesant.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Il se raidit devant moi et détourne le regard. Je devine qu'il cherche à éluder la question et, cette fois, c'est moi qui capture mon poignet. Il me reste plus de force que je ne l'imaginais. Lui aussi semble surpris mais ne se dégage pas.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

J'ai terriblement peur. Peur de ce qu'il va me répondre. A vrai dire, je préfèrerais presque ne pas savoir mais je ne pourrai pas me cacher éternellement, autant être fixé de suite.

« Camus… Tu es encore… »

« Mu ! »

Il sursaute presque craintivement et le remord m'envahit. Il ne veut manifestement pas aborder le sujet et il a pris soin de moi avec tant de diligence... Je me sens mal de lui montrer si peu de reconnaissance mais plus il hésite et élude, plus je suis sûr d'une chose : je dois savoir. Les yeux baissés sur son espèce de sari, il se tait. Je peux voir ses dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, au rythme de son indécision.

« S'il te plait… J'ai le droit de savoir… »

Ca ne me ressemble pas d'insister de la sorte. Habituellement, lorsque je demande quelque chose, je l'obtiens immédiatement. Hyoga n'hésiterait pas à me répondre, lui… Mais c'est normal, il est mon élève, tandis que Mu est un chevalier tout comme moi. Je ne peux pas le forcer.

Finalement, il se dégage doucement de ma poigne et se lève. Pourtant, la réponse que j'attends ne vient pas comme il se détourne et sort de la pièce silencieusement. J'observe sa retraite en silence, malgré mon envie de hurler de frustration. Où me suis-je trompé dans mon approche ? Je ne comprends pas. Furieux, je frappe du poing sur le matelas avec pour seul résultat de raviver la douleur dans mon corps. Je n'ai plus qu'à serrer les dents en espérant que ça passe ou que Mu revienne. Le temps s'écoule sans qu'il ne reparaisse et peu à peu la douleur s'estompe tandis que je finis par sombrer dans un état semi comateux.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me réveille et je tourne la tête vers Mu qui vient d'entrer. Ses yeux sont rougis, comme s'il avait longuement pleuré. Cette image me dérange, elle ne concorde pas avec celle que j'ai de lui. Je garde le silence, tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Une expression distante est gravée sur son visage, elle me met mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, Camus ? » demande-t-il calmement.

Trop calmement, justement !

Finalement, je n'en ai plus tellement envie. Sa réaction me fait peur.

« Oui. »

Je voulais répondre par la négative lorsque je me suis rappelé qui j'étais exactement. Un chevalier ne peut se permettre de laisser la crainte régir sa vie et puis, l'ignorance va finir par me rendre fou. Après un temps d'hésitation, Mu s'assied au pied de mon lit et ferme les yeux avant de soupirer presque imperceptiblement.

« Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? »

C'est une bonne question. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore creusé ma mémoire. Je sais que c'était la première chose à faire mais quelque chose me pousse à résister à cette idée. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix, Mu a raison, c'est par là que je dois commencer.

« Eh bien… Je me rappelle… Milo. »

Mon compagnon me regarde d'un air interrogateur mais je détourne la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi me vanter.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste mais je me sentais très fier de moi lorsque je suis entré dans le temple de mon ami, un peu comme un général entrant en territoire conquis. Enfin, je m'étais décidé à accepter les sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui. Enfin, j'allais être heureux. Et lui aussi. Cela faisait des années qu'il m'attendait patiemment, avec la fidélité d'un bon chien de berger. Cette fois, j'étais décidé. Je l'aimais et peu importait le regard des autres._

_« Camus ? »_

_Le sourire qu'il me dédia quand il me vit me fit chavirer le cœur. Pourquoi avais-je perdu tant de temps ? Pourquoi avais-je repoussé – parfois cruellement – son affection si sincère ?_

_« Milo… Je dois te dire quelque chose. »_

_« Quelle mine grave ! Personne n'est mort, j'espère ? » rit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_Appuyé contre le mur, une main sur une hanche dont la peau pâle se laissait deviner entre le tissu de son t-shirt et celui de son vieux jeans élimé, il était beau à se damner. M'approchant de lui, je souris plus librement que je ne l'avais jamais fait._

_« Non, tout le monde va bien. Ce que je veux te dire te concerne, Milo… nous concerne. »_

_Il se redressa d'un air interrogateur – et, je le sais maintenant, un peu alarmé._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui… Je t'aime, Milo. J'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt mais… Mais tu pleures ? »_

_Je n'en revenais pas. Le chevalier du Scorpion, fier, courageux, arrogant, si sauvage, avait fermé les yeux et pleurait doucement. Attendri, j'allais pour le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il recula brusquement, se cognant contre le mur dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de moi._

_« Oh Camus ! » murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour me maintenir à distance. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

_Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais._

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu m'aimais. »_

_« Oui bien sûr… Mais Camus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu m'as repoussé pendant plus de dix ans ! Tant et si bien que j'ai perdu tout espoir de recevoir de toi autre chose qu'une amitié virile. »_

_« Mais… Je croyais… »_

_« Tu croyais qu'il t'attendrait éternellement, toute sa vie comme un gentil toutou ? »_

_Nous sursautâmes à cette intrusion dans notre drame très privé et je me tournai vers Kanon, prêt à lui dire le fond de ma pensée sur sa présence en ce moment précis. Il m'ignora et se dirigea tout droit vers Milo qu'il prit par la taille et serra tendrement contre lui._

_« Kanon… » grondai-je d'un ton bas et menaçant._

_« Camus ! Je t'en prie ! J'ai fait une croix sur ton amour ! » intervint alors Milo. « Kanon est gentil, tendre, il m'aime et ne réagit pas comme si c'était mal d'éprouver des sentiments humains. »_

_Je crois que ce fut ces dernières paroles qui firent déborder le vase. Je me jetai sur eux, près à commettre l'irréparable. J'éjectai l'indésirable et nous entourai d'un mur de glace infranchissable et opaque._

_« Milo ! Pourquoi ? Je t'aime ! »_

_« Moi aussi, Camus. Mais c'est trop tard. J'aime Kanon, maintenant. »_

_Je l'embrassai alors. D'un baiser dur, sauvage au goût de sang et de larmes avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui me laissais aller sur mon meilleur ami comme un chien en chaleur ?_

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » gémis-je contre ses lèvres gonflées et meurtries de mes assauts. « Je ne veux pas ! »_

_Il me saisit alors par les épaules et m'éloigna fermement._

_« Tu ne m'as pas perdu, Camus. Je suis toujours ton ami… mais tu as laissé passer ta chance et c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse me traiter de la sorte ! »_

_La lueur farouche dans ses yeux m'indiqua qu'il était sérieux et, vaincu, je dissipai mon mur de glace. Kanon se tenait à sa frontière et je le laissai rejoindre Milo sans m'interposer. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, je savais que je l'avais perdu. Jamais, il ne serait à moi, comme il était au Gémeau. Jamais nous ne partagerions ce tendre regard qu'ils échangèrent brièvement._

_J'avais perdu la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimée d'amour et ce, de ma seule faute._

_« Je suis désolé, Milo, » murmurai-je, sans un regard à Kanon – je me sentais suffisamment humilié comme ça. « Désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt. »_

_Il ne répondit pas et je me détournai sans plus attendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché après ça mais lorsque j'ai repris la notion du temps, il faisait noir et je me trouvais sur une grève aride._

« Camus ? »

Je sursaute en entendant Mu m'appeler d'un ton vaguement inquiet et secoue la tête, me rendant compte que je m'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

« Je suis sorti de la vie de Milo… »

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à mes côtés à mon réveil. Je sens l'amertume me gagner mais je la repousse. Après tout, c'est aussi de ma faute s'il se trouve entre d'autres bras que les miens. Au pied du lit, Mu attend patiemment que je continue mes investigations dans ma mémoire. C'est alors que tout me revient brutalement et je me redresse dans le lit avec un cri d'horreur. Mon esprit semble tourner à vide, il est incapable de me faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que de souvenirs. Un sourire moqueur s'affiche devant moi, comme imprimé dans mes rétines. Un visage d'une beauté inhumaine et, surtout, la douleur. Insupportable. Une longue, longue agonie. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il me veut mais il réussit, là où aucun de mes ennemis n'a jamais eu de succès. Il me fait supplier, jurer tout ce qu'il voudra tant qu'il arrête. Je lui ai obéi au doigt et à l'œil, je me suis soumis à lui en plus d'un sens mais jamais il n'a arrêté, se riant de mes cris et de mes pleurs. Il m'a brisé. Tant et si bien que je ne sais plus qui je suis, que je n'ai plus aucune dignité que je n'espère plus qu'une délivrance…

Des bras autour de moi me ramènent au présent mais je ne m'en débats que de plus belle. Ces traits félins, ces yeux de chats… et ces points de vie ancrés sur son front.

« Non ! »

Ce n'est pas un cri mais une supplique. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Par pitié ! Non !

« Camus ! C'est fini ! Tu es en sécurité, maintenant ! »

Cette simple phrase, criée d'un ton affolé, a comme l'effet d'une formule magique. Je retombe entre les bras de Mu, non pas apaisé mais vidé de toute énergie.

« Non… »

Quelqu'un gémit pitoyablement et il me faut du temps avant de me rendre compte que c'est moi qui pleure à la manière d'un tout petit appelant sa mère. Je repose dans l'étreinte de Mu, la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux d'une main si douce qu'elle ne m'arrache que davantage de larmes. Enfin, il me rallonge et écarte du bout des doigts des mèches de cheveux collées sur mon front par la sueur.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, Camus. Il ne peut pas entrer dans ce sanctuaire. »

Pourtant, je sens sa voix trembler dans une épouvante partagée.

« Je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas. Que m'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi ? »

Des lèvres délicates de mon compagnon, un minuscule soupir s'échappe, plus éloquent que toutes les complaintes du monde.

« Tu as été torturé à mort, Camus. Il t'a tué avant de te ramener à la vie... »

« Il… »

« Dors, Camus. Je serai là à ton réveil et je te promets de t'expliquer ce que je pourrai. »

Avec confiance, je ferme les yeux. Mu est là, il veillera sur mon sommeil, je suis en sécurité auprès de lui. Tandis que je sombre, des gouttes salées tombent sur mes lèvres et je crois entendre quelqu'un me souffler à quel point il est désolé.

A suivre !

Pour les lecteurs de (je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre au reviews, malheureusement ; )

**Futae** : La fic dont je m'inspire sera très bientôt sur le site de la ssy2004 ! Dans les défis plus exactement : http/ -

**Lord Ma-koto** : merci pour ta review ! - Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires sur ffnet, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des lecteurs ont apprécié… Quant à ce qui est arrivé à Camus… He bien, no spoilers ! ;p

**Vyrses** **et Ariessa** : Héhéhéhéhéhé… No spoilers ! -v


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre_ _: Chemins brisés_

_Auteur_ _: Kashiira_

_Genre_ _: POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source_ _: Saint Seiya_

_Pairing_ _: …_

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. -_

_Au fait, vous trouverez certainement plusieurs clins d'œil plus ou moins gros adressés à une série de romans. Petit concours : trouvez desquels il s'agit (Gwenn, tu es hors concours bien entendu, ce serait trop facile pour toi ! ;p )_

**Chemins brisés**

**III**

**Mu**

Dans son sommeil, Camus s'est lové autour de moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille en une étreinte farouche et impossible à desserrer, à moins de vouloir le blesser. Je n'essaie pas bien longtemps de me libérer et me résigne à attendre patiemment son réveil. Au fond, ce n'est pas du tout désagréable ; voilà des années que l'on ne m'a pas tenu de la sorte même s'il s'agit aujourd'hui d'une réaction angoissée. Au final, je trouve que mon compagnon a plutôt bien réagi par rapport à moi lorsque la même chose m'est arrivée. Evidemment, à l'époque, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et la mort brutale de mon maître m'avait déjà passablement ébranlé. Je frissonne violemment comme des souvenirs indésirables remontent à la surface et passe la main devant mes yeux. Je ne veux pas y repenser. Je ne dois pas si je veux me montrer suffisamment solide pour aider mon compagnon.

Ce dernier gémit doucement et enfouit davantage son visage dans mon giron. Je me demande soudain si je serai à la hauteur, après tout je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable qui existe au sein de la chevalerie. Comment arriverai-je à communiquer réellement sur le plan des émotions avec un homme que je ne connais au fond pas vraiment. Je ne sais rien de lui, de son enfance, de ses goûts, de sa manière de penser… J'ai grandi isolé des autres d'abord par mes dons psychiques qui les effrayaient puis, par mon exil loin du Sanctuaire. Kiki, du haut de ses dix ans, en sait plus que moi sur le monde des hommes et l'unique fois où je me suis rendu dans une ville humaine – et non dans un village archaïque du Tibet ou de Grèce –, je me suis senti tellement désorienté que j'ai littéralement pris la fuite. Le passé a apposé sa marque sur moi et ne semble pas vouloir me laisser lécher mes blessures en paix, je suis un solitaire, avec peu de véritables amis. Seuls Aldébaran et Aiola se sont donnés la peine de chercher à me connaître, Shaka aime me parler philosophie et théologie, quant à Shiryu, il me voue une véritable adoration, plutôt gênante en fait. Et puis, il y a Kiki, évidemment. Sans lui, voilà longtemps que je me serais laissé sombrer dans la folie… Comment suis-je censé agir avec Camus ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Contre moi, il change de position et se réveille graduellement. Je redoute et anticipe l'explication à fournir, cependant, sa première question me prend au dépourvu.

« Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je cesse brusquement de jouer avec ses cheveux et me raidit. Je sais à présent ce que ressentent les bêtes traquées, c'est un sentiment désagréable et par trop familier.

« Camus… »

« Tu le connais ! »

Son ton se fait accusateur et je flanche comme s'il m'atteignait physiquement. L'étreinte de ses bras se desserre et je frissonne sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ai froid. Il se met tant bien que mal à genoux et me fixe avec méfiance.

« Oui. »

Je ne peux pas non plus lui mentir, je lui dois la vérité.

« Oui, je le connais. »

Ma voix tremblote lamentablement et j'inspire profondément pour la stabiliser.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il s'en prendrait à un humain… C'est… C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Le Français commence à s'échauffer. Je le comprends. En fait, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir sous-estimé. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il garde cet esprit acéré qui a si souvent fait toute la différence lors de ses combats. Je me lève lentement et il me fixe avec suspicion, craignant probablement que je batte en retraite hors de la chambre. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Sans mots dire, je laisse le voile de ma tenue glisser à mes pieds. Elle ressemble à celles que Shaka porte, je le sais bien mais en beaucoup plus épais, afin de me protéger du froid qui règne sur les hauts plateaux du Tibet. En dessous, je ne porte qu'un pantalon de toile lâche et une tunique toute simple aux manches courtes. Je m'immobilise soudain, les doigts sur les lacets du vêtement. Seul Aldébaran m'a déjà vu déshabillé, lorsqu'il a pris soin de moi après un combat éprouvant bien des années auparavant. C'est stupide mais je suis pudique.

« Tourne-toi, Camus. Juste un instant. »

Je ramasse une couverture que je tiens devant moi avec hésitation. Mon compagnon semble penser que je fais des manières mais obtempère malgré tout. Ma respiration s'accélère légèrement tandis que je retire mon habit et revêts la couverture, m'en entourant telle une armure.

« T… Tu peux regarder maintenant. »

Il se tourne vers moi avec impatience avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mu ? »

Il n'est plus agacé mais semble inquiet. Je tremble de plus belle avant de secouer fermement la tête.

« Regarde bien, je ne te le montrerai pas deux fois. »

Je lui tourne le dos et laisse descendre le tissu jusqu'au creux de mes reins et tandis que je le maintiens en place d'une main sur mon torse, je relève mes cheveux de façon à dégager ma nuque. Je l'entends ravaler son air, un peu choqué.

« Mu… »

Ca ne m'étonne pas, je sais ce qu'il voit. Sur toute de la surface de mon dos, une scène est scarifiée, sculptée à même la chair, travaillée jusque dans les moindre détails. Elle représente un corbeau enserré dans les anneaux de deux dragons qui se disputent leur prise. Je sursaute en sentant des doigts frais effleurer ma peau et fait volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon compagnon. La couverture glisse de mes doigts gourds pour s'entortiller à mes pieds à la manière d'un serpent. Ca valait bien la peine de faire des chichis mais je n'accorde aucune pensée à ce point. Maintenant est venu le temps des explications.

« Lorsque Saga a tué Shion, je me suis exilé à Jamir car il s'agit de ruines de mon peuple. C'est même un peu plus que ça mais ce serait trop compliqué de tout te raconter et hors sujet. Pour faire simple, je suis à la fois le gardien de la première Maison du Sanctuaire et… des reliques des miens qui sont entreposées ici. »

Les Atlantes, une grande civilisation reléguée au rang de mythe par les humains.

« Celui qui t'a… agressé… »

Ma gorge se noue soudain et mes lèvres remuent sans produire de son un long moment. C'est trop dur, je ne veux pas revire tout ça !

« … Est également celui qui… a gravé mon dos. »

Choqué, Camus vacille mais fuit mes mains lorsqu'elles se tendent vers lui.

« Qui est-il ? »

C'est un grondement, venu du plus profond de ses tripes, et je ferme tristement les yeux en sentant sa colère qui menace de se transformer en haine.

« Un Atlante. »

Il garde le silence, méfiant comme un fauve devant un serpent.

« Si ça peut te consoler, il ne fait pas partie de mes amis. Il… Il m'a tué lorsque j'avais dix ans avant de me ramener à la vie. C'est de cette manière qu'il s'approprie une partie de l'esprit de ses victimes. »

Je m'agenouille brusquement et ramasse mes vêtements que je serre contre moi, je me sens terriblement vulnérable ainsi torse nu. Tout à coup, je sursaute comme le Français s'accroupit à son tour.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il faudrait être Atlante pour le pouvoir. »

Il ne réplique pas et se contente de me regarder d'un air buté. Je soupire avec lassitude.

« Au sein de mon peuple, il existe deux factions. L'une préfère continuer à ne pas côtoyer les humains et l'autre veut récupérer sa place au soleil. »

Il semble surpris et je secoue à nouveau la tête, cette fois avec un brin de colère.

« Nous ne souhaitons pas nous exposer à de nouvelles chasses aux sorcières. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il existait d'autres Atlantes que ceux qui se trouvent dans la Chevalerie ? »

Il refuse de mordre à l'hameçon et d'entamer une dispute qui nous détournerait du sujet.

« Jamir est une entrée pour accéder à l'un des refuges de mon peuple. Kaalmi a sous ses ordres plusieurs guerriers mais ils ont tous été bannis. S'ils le pouvaient, ils soumettraient les humains mais ils ne sont pas encore assez nombreux et ils auraient besoin de notre technologie pour arriver à leurs fins. Leurs seuls pouvoirs bien qu'impressionnants ne pourraient venir à bout de l'humanité toute entière et encore moins des chevaliers s'ils s'unissent contre eux. »

« Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à moi ? »

« Sans doute pour t'affaiblir mais surtout pour me faire passer un message, je pense. Il a profité du fait que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal pour s'en prendre à toi… Il… Il est très fort. »

C'est probablement l'euphémisme du siècle mais je ne remarque plus rien. Je tremble si fort que les vêtements me glissent des doigts. Ma vision se brouille et la nausée menace de me submerger, tandis que d'horribles souvenirs dansent dans mon esprit, semblant me narguer.

« Si je comprends bien, il t'a torturé lorsque tu étais enfant… mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas obligé à l'époque d'ouvrir le passage qui mène aux tiens ? »

La main de Camus trouve la mienne, elle est ferme malgré la faiblesse due à ses blessures et sa fraîcheur me calme un peu.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Probablement qu'il estimait que son armée n'était pas assez développée… Peut-être qu'il voulait juste s'amuser. »

Etrangement, toute colère semble l'avoir déserté, il m'observe avec quelque chose comme de la compréhension, de la compassion, même. Le chevalier du Verseau est-il capable d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Non, je suis injuste. J'ai constaté toutes les palettes d'émotions dont il est capable…

« Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait pris pour cible. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à un chevalier adulte… »

« Je… »

Il semble perdu, désorienté.

« Je suis en colère mais… Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir… J'imagine ce que ça a dû être pour un enfant et pour être honnête… je me sens un peu minable. Si tu as pu surmonter cette épreuve… »

« Je ne l'ai pas surmontée, Camus. J'ai juste survécu. Je suis terrifié à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à nouveau à moi mais… A l'époque, j'étais seul. Le Vieux Maître venait de prendre des apprentis, j'étais de trop. C'est dur de devoir faire face tout seul. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te démener en solitaire mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas t'aider parce que… Parce que moi-même je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je… Je vais appeler Shaka qu'il vienne te chercher.

Je vais pour me lever et fuir à nouveau mais il me retient avec plus de forces que je ne l'imaginais doté dans son état.

« Non ! »

« Mais… »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je ne peux rien pour lui, pas plus que je ne peux lutter contre la terreur qui m'envahit.

« Non ! Je… Je ne comprends pas, Mu. Mais je te suis reconnaissant. Je ne veux pas voir les autres… Je ne pourrai pas leur faire comprendre. »

Je voudrais qu'il se taire, je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité !

« Toi… Tu comprends. »

Il se mordille les lèvres, incertain et serre mes mains dans les siennes avec une touche de désespoir qui s'accorde avec le mien.

« Si tu le veux bien… Nous surmonterons les actes de ce Kaalmi, ce violeur d'enfant, à deux. »

Camus, le chevalier des glaces, me jette alors un regard farouche, brûlant d'une détermination ardente. Tandis que mes larmes coulent à nouveau, je me dis que peut-être l'horizon qui se dessine devant moi n'est pas si sombre que cela.

A suivre

**Louwenn** : Eh oui ! Mais voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse trop traîner les choses… Et puis, mets-toi à la place de ce pauvre Milo. Il n'allait quand même pas attendre toute sa vie après Camus… Si ? Quant au mystérieux méchant qui tourmente nos chouchoux, j'en dis un peu plus dans ce chapitre…

**Kanon** : merci beaucoup, tes commentaires sont vraiment gentils à entendre, j'espère que cette suite te plait autant -

**Tenshi** **Sofi** : Ah ! Tu vas me faire rougir… Anoo… Ben c'est fait, je suis rouge comme une pivoine -


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre__ : Chemins brisés_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Pairing__ : …_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. -_

_Au fait, vous trouverez certainement plusieurs clins d'œil plus ou moins gros adressés à une série de romans. Petit concours : trouvez desquels il s'agit (Gwenn, tu es hors concours bien entendu, ce serait trop facile pour toi ! ;p )_

**Chemins brisés**

**IV**

**Camus**

C'est étrange, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. La confrontation avec Mu était étrange. Son vernis de calme et de contrôle s'est brusquement brisé et il s'est effondré, terrassé par la même terreur qui me taraude. J'étais furieux contre lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, comme si le fait qu'il connaisse l'identité de mon bourreau en fasse son complice mais la vision de son dos torturé m'a brutalement ramené à la raison. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre sous cette pression tout ce temps, sans jamais rien laisser paraître ?

Tout comme moi, Mu est une victime. Je n'aime pas ce mot, il me laisse un arrière goût de bile amère dans la gorge mais il faut regarder la réalité en face, face à ce Kaalmi nous n'avons rien pu faire. A l'époque Mu n'était qu'un enfant et, moi-même… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir connu la défaite contre lui. Toute une partie des explications de mon compagnon m'échappe, je ne peux que fixer cet homme tellement puissant réduit à redevenir un enfant de dix ans face à la terreur qui le conditionne. Ca me donne la nausée et sans trop savoir comment je suis arrivé là, je m'agenouille devant lui pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lui prends la main. Elle tremble dans la mienne et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une forme d'admiration pour son courage. Malgré la terreur que lui inspire ce Kaalmi, malgré la torture dont il a été victime alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il a pourtant trouvé suffisamment de volonté pour défier son tourmenteur, m'emmener en sécurité. Je le retiens alors qu'il cherche à fuir hors de la chambre. Je suis terrorisé moi aussi mais au moins, je ne suis pas seul. Mu sait par où je passe, la peur qui est la mienne. J'ai été une victime tout comme lui entre les mains de son tourmenteur et, honnêtement, je refuse de le rester une seconde de plus. Je suis un adulte et un chevalier, que diable !

Quant à Mu…

« Si tu le veux bien… Nous surmonterons les actes de ce Kaalmi, ce bourreau d'enfant, à deux. »

Il me fixe surpris, presque incrédule, avant d'exhaler un souffle qu'il retenait jusque là et de s'affaisser lentement. Nous sommes toujours accroupis lui et moi, aussi ne tombe-t-il pas de haut. Je le maintiens par les épaules et les sens tressauter sous mes paumes.

« Mu ? »

Il me faut un instant avant de me rendre compte qu'il rit. Un peu vexé, je le secoue.

« Oh seigneur ! » émet-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je suis pitoyable ! »

Il redresse la tête vers moi et me sourit avec tristesse.

« Merci, Camus, » dit-il doucement.

Je le lui rends sincèrement. Il est inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, tout ce qui importait au fond a déjà été dit. Avec peine, je tente de me redresser mais ne réussit qu'à vaciller faiblement. Aussitôt, il me soutient et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit. Sa tunique gît oubliée sur les sols tandis qu'il vérifie qu'aucune de mes blessures ne se soit rouverte. Je le laisse faire sans protester. Il semble plus calme, pourtant, ses larmes continuent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. En temps ordinaire, je n'éprouverais que du mépris pour une telle démonstration de faiblesse mais la normalité n'a plus vraiment cours en ce qui me concerne. Etrangement, j'assimile ses pleurs silencieux à du sang coulant d'une blessure infectée depuis trop longtemps…

Oui, c'est bien ça !

Ce qui roule le long de ses joues trop pâles, c'est du sang vicié qui s'échappe de la profonde entaille qui défigure son âme tout comme la mienne. A le regarder agenouillé devant moi, je me sens gauche, mal à l'aise comme d'habitude lorsque je dois gérer des émotions humaines. J'aimerais m'appliquer mes propres conseils de chevalier des glaces mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Ce Kaalmi m'a volé toute la maîtrise que j'avais soigneusement cultivée toutes ces années. Cela m'enrage mais je ne peux rien y faire et Mu est à la même enseigne que moi.

Avec hésitation, mes mains remontent le long de ses bras pour se poser sur ses épaules. Sa chair est chaude et souple sous mes doigts glacés. Il me regarde surpris avant de détourner le visage comme s'il avait honte de son apparente faiblesse et cette pensée m'est soudain insupportable. Instinctivement, je me penche ver lui et mes lèvres trouvent le chemin de ses larmes, les traquant sans répit jusqu'à les cueillir au coin de ses cils. Soyeux et épais, ils frémissent doucement mais il ne tente pas de m'échapper et, lorsque je le pousse gentiment en arrière, il se laisse allonger sur les coussins, sa longue chevelure étalée en corolle en dessous de lui. Aucun mot n'est échangé et nous ne réfléchissons plus, il n'y a plus que l'urgence frénétique de nos deux corps et esprits. Il répond à mon besoin avec la même ferveur et bientôt, nous cessons de penser tout simplement.

**Mu**

Allongé sur le dos, je fixe le plafond de ma chambre sans vraiment le voir. Camus s'est endormi en travers de mon torse, m'enserrant dans une étreinte au goût désespéré, le front niché au creux de mon cou. Je la lui rends, une main sous son crâne, perdue dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux et le bras passé dans son dos. Deux de ses doigts sont passés sous la ceinture de mon pantalon et je me rends compte de la folie qui nous a saisis.

Si, affaibli, Camus ne s'était pas brusquement endormi, vaincu par la fatigue à la fois physique et émotionnelle, nous aurions…

Bizarrement, je me demande si cela n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il reste conscient. Non… pas bizarrement. J'en avais envie sur le moment, je voulais qu'il me recouvre que nous baignions ensemble nos blessures communes. Cela fait si longtemps que la chaleur humaine se refuse à moi que j'en ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux mais j'ai suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie. A présent, il nous faut agir. Moi non plus, je ne veux plus être victime de Kaalmi…

Pourtant, je rechigne à quitter la chaleur que m'offre paradoxalement le plus froid des chevaliers des glaces, je voudrais y rester encore un peu. Mentalement, j'appelle à nous une couverture qui vient nous recouvrir pour quelques heures encore et je ferme les yeux, presque heureux pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsque je me réveille, nous nous trouvons toujours dans la même position. Il va bien falloir que je me lève. Avec douceur, je me dégage de l'étreinte de Camus et le soulève pour le remettre au lit. Ses blessures guérissent bien, il sera bientôt rétabli. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour son état physique, c'est un guerrier, il en a vu d'autres… Le fil de mes pensées s'interrompt comme des doigts se referment sur mon poignet.

« Mu… »

Ah… Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Je suis lâche, je crains de souffrir. Je voudrais prolonger le rêve mais je ne peux échapper à son regard.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit… »

Mais tais-toi ! Je t'en prie, ne dis pas que c'était une erreur. Je le sais bien, pourtant…

« Et… ah… Mu. Regarde-moi, s'il te plait ? »

A contrecoeur, je ramène mes yeux dans les siens.

« Hier, j'ai commis une erreur. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me conduire d'une manière aussi idiote. »

Et moi, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te montrer aussi cruel. Je voudrais sentir la colère monter en moi mais il n'y a que ce vide intense et effrayant qui s'étend de plus en plus. Tu ne peux pas savoir, évidemment. Il n'y a rien entre nous, il n'y a jamais rien eu en dehors de quelques mots échangés dans une bibliothèque… J'ai été fou de me bercer d'illusions. Je le savais bien, pourtant, que ce n'était qu'un instant de… trop plein physique, de folie que nous avons traversé, il n'y avait rien derrière. Est-ce que je me sens seul au point de me montrer aussi pitoyable ?

Sa main remonte le long de mon bras en une caresse cruelle et vient se poser sur ma joue.

« J'ai commis trop d'erreurs. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, ni ton respect en agissant sur un coup de tête. C'était trop soudain, c'était… trop, tout simplement. Si… Si tu veux bien… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne parviens pas à la terminer. Je me sens bouleversé sans comprendre le sens de mon émoi… Mon esprit semble engourdi, comme entouré d'une épaisse couche de coton, et je me vois hocher la tête et forcer un sourire qui sonne faux sur mes lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Je comprends. »

Je me dégage gentiment et bat en retraite vers la porte.

« Je vais préparer le repas, tu dois avoir faim… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je suis dehors et repousse le battant contre lequel je m'appuie un instant. Après l'intensité de ma confession et de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mon jugement a été biaisé et je me suis laissé allé à des sentiments qui me sont pourtant interdits. Je ne suis plus un adolescent tombant amoureux à chaque regard, je ne suis même pas humain ! D'autant plus que Camus est sans doute toujours sous le choc de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne pense plus très droit. Mourir ainsi pour être brutalement rappelé dans son corps meurtri avant que votre esprit n'ait eu le temps de se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle, cela a de quoi déstabiliser. Je lui ai porté secours et il reporte son besoin de support et de contact sur moi d'une manière plus adulte que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à creuser. J'ai été tout simplement stupide de me laisser aller à croire…

Tandis que je m'éloigne, cependant, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer à ces pensées.

A : désolée, Patin… mais j'ai bien peur que Milo ne reste avec Kanon… évidemment, cela ne dépendra que d'eux. Donc qui sait ?

Otisiana : Mu est mon chouchou perso, le pauvre. Et Camus n'est pas mon chevalier préféré mais la fic de Gwenn m'a fait changé d'avis et j'ai voulu lui donner une petite chance -

Eirlys : vi, les Milo/Camus ad nauseum m'ont en partie dégoûtée du pauvre Verseau… En tout cas : Bravo ! Tu es la gagnante de mon petit concours ! L'assassin du roi est une des séries que j'adore de cet auteur (les aventuriers de la mer par contre . )

Fanfic-fr

Kitsune8 : désolée… Kanon/Milo est un de mes couples favoris… Peut-être que je parviendrai à te convaincre ?

Aries Mu : Et voici la suite… J'espère qu'elle va te plaire et on entend un peu plus notre chouchou commun.

Merci à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent vraiment et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et répondra en partie à certaines de vos questions…


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre_ _: Chemins brisés_

_Auteur_ _: Kashiira_

_Genre_ _: POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source_ _: Saint Seiya_

_Pairing_ _: …_

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. ^-^_

_Au fait, vous trouverez certainement plusieurs clins d'œil plus ou moins gros adressés à une série de romans. Petit concours : trouvez desquels il s'agit (Gwenn, tu es hors concours bien entendu, ce serait trop facile pour toi ! ;p )_

_Petits mots en passant_ _: j'en profite pour remercier tous les gentils commentaires laissés sur cette fic et les autres. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et me motivent à écrire davantage. Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre systématiquement à chacun d'entre vous. Donc, je m'excuse à l'avance si vos messages restent sans réponse. Mais ils me font tous chaud au cœur, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer encore. Si je ne parle pas beaucoup, je n'en pense toutefois pas moins… ^-^_

**Chemins brisés**

**V**

**Camus**

Mu fuit la chambre plus qu'il ne la quitte. Je ne le retiens pas. Moi-même suis troublé et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à oublier à quel point sa peau était douce sous mes doigts, ni les frissons qui m'ont secoué lorsque mes mains sont passées dans son dos. Les sensations laissées par les cicatrices du corbeau scarifié ne m'ont pas dégoûté comme je l'aurais cru. Au contraire, elles m'ont presque excité. Je pensais aimer Milo mais c'était une émotion toute cérébrale. La conclusion logique de notre longue relation d'amitié ambiguë, censée combler le vide que je n'ai jamais cessé de ressentir. Pourtant, cette nuit, lorsque j'ai embrassé Mu, j'ai senti un fourmillement dans mon ventre, une boule dans la gorge et je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de fondre en larmes comme un enfant. Je mentirais en affirmant que je suis heureux de savoir Milo avec Kanon mais je ne ressens pas ce qu'un amoureux est censé ressentir lorsque l'homme qu'il aime se trouve dans les bras d'un autre. La fureur, le désespoir, le désir presque irrépressible de l'arracher à celui qui vous le vole... Moi, je ressens juste une intense tristesse et une nostalgie un peu mélancolique. De plus, même si je parviens à le tenir en respect, le souvenir de mon agression par Kaalmi reste encore trop fraîche dans mon esprit. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Même si je vis jusqu'à nonante ans. A nouveau, mes pensées volent vers Mu sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je me demande combien de fois il a dû subir les assauts de son congénère pour en ressortir aussi marqué, aussi vulnérable lorsque le sujet est abordé. J'ignore ce que je ressens pour Mu. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, de cela au moins, j'en suis sur. Les sentiments doivent se construire peu à peu, comme les fondations d'une maison. C'est ce que m'a enseigné mon maître. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et moi non plus. D'autant plus que je ne souhaite pas blesser mon compagnon d'arme, encore moins le brusquer. Pourtant, je pense que j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître. Pour le peu que j'en ai découvert, il possède une personnalité riche et originale... Allongé dans son lit, je ne me sens pas vraiment fatigué. Certes, je suis affaibli par mes blessures mais j'ai suffisamment dormi pour toute une vie. M'asseoir me demande moins d'efforts que ce que j'avais prévu et, au bout de quelques instants, je parviens à me lever. C'est d'un pas plus assuré que ce à quoi je m'attendais que je m'approche donc de la porte.

C'est la première fois que je viens à Jamir et je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionné par ce que je vois. Hors de la chambre de Mu, j'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans un lieu d'un autre temps. La pièce dans laquelle j'ai vécu ces derniers jours est lumineuse, accueillante. Le reste de la demeure est, quant à lui, assez différent. C'est un couloir de pierre sombre et froid qui s'ouvre devant moi. Sous mes pieds nus, le sol est glacé et mes orteils se recroquevillent sous la sensation désagréable. Après quelques instants de stupeur, je parviens à me concentrer suffisamment pour repérer le cosmos de mon compagnon et j'oblique à gauche. L'endroit est vieux et ressemble à une forteresse. Aldébaran et Aiola me l'ont décrit, il y a quelques années. Une haute tour sans aucune entrée. Inviolable. Je comprends mieux le pourquoi d'une telle construction et pour quelles raisons Mu s'y réfugie si souvent. Au bout d'un instant, je finis par repérer des escaliers que j'emprunte. Je m'essouffle peu à peu mais refuse d'abandonner. Je suis resté suffisamment confiné et… Je m'immobilise soudain. Quelqu'un se tient dans mon dos et m'observe. Je peux sentir son regard percer des trous ardents dans ma nuque. Le souffle soudain coupé, je ne parviens pas à persuader mon corps de se tourner vers l'intrus. Mes jambes tremblent, la paume de mes main est moite et je suis couvert de transpiration. Une ombre vient danser en contrebas des marches et je ferme les yeux avec horreur. Où est donc passée ma maîtrise ? Mon courage de chevalier? Envolés au premier contretemps!

« Camus ? »

La voix de Mu, douce, étonnée mais sereine, me ramène au présent. Il se tient à quelques degrés en dessous de moi et me regarde d'un air vaguement dubitatif. Il tient un plateau entre les mains sur lequel sont posés un bol fumant et une quignon de pain. Probablement mon déjeuner. Nous restons face à face quelques instants sans bouger avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et se penche sur le coté.

« Kiki, » dit-il doucement. « Descends à la cuisine, ton assiette est préparée… »

Incrédule, je me retourne vivement. Le mouvement fait tournoyer le monde autour de moi et je dois m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas chuter.

« Ahah ! » s'écrie le disciple du Bélier. « T'as perdu, tu as bougé ! »

J'avais occulté le fait que mon compagnon ne vivait pas seul dans cette immense demeure. Cependant, devant le visage de lutin espiègle de l'enfant, la colère née de la peur que j'ai éprouvée s'évapore.

« Kiki… »

Mu ne hausse pas la voix, pourtant l'enfant file en riant le long des marches sans protester. Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau seuls. En tête à tête.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je sursaute et, faute de mieux, hausse vaguement les épaules. Mon vis-à-vis ne semble pas s'en offenser.

« Viens, » fait-il gentiment. « Puisque tu es en meilleure forme, descendons à la cuisine. Ce sera plus confortable qu'ici… »

D'un pas hésitant, je lui emboîte le pas comme il fait demi-tour et descend sur les traces de son élève. Il me mène dans une grande pièce dans laquelle ronfle un feu de cheminée. Contrairement aux couloirs, il y fait chaud. Là aussi, l'ambiance est différente. Si la même pierre pare le sol, des poutres et le mobilier en bois donnent à la pièce une couleur chaude et accueillante. Kiki est installé à la table qui trône au milieu de la cuisine et lève les yeux du bol qu'il est en train de vider. Il s'est mis du chocolat tout autour de la bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant le tableau vorace qu'il nous offre. Une serviette lévite soudain et vient pendouiller devant son nez.

« Essuie-toi, tu veux ? » demande Mu.

L'enfant fait la moue mais obtempère sans protester et me regarde avec curiosité tandis que je m'installe en face de lui, encouragé par son maître.

**Mu**

La nervosité de Camus s'estompe peu à peu tandis que le repas se passe. Kiki y est sans doute pour beaucoup. Il est censé n'être qu'un simple apprenti mais la place qu'il a prise dans mon existence dépasse de loin ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque Roshi me l'a confié. Je le regarde distraire le froid chevalier des glaces qui se laisse aller à un petit sourire amusé. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourcil haussé. Je réponds à sa question muette par un haussement d'épaules. Je me sens de bonne humeur tout d'un coup.

« Allez, jeune Padawan. Au boulot ! »

Kiki me jette le regard malheureux d'un chiot malmené et abandonné le long d'une autoroute en plein mois d'août. Cependant, j'y suis immunisé depuis longtemps déjà et il ne tarde pas à rendre les armes.

« Travaille ta concentration, » lui recommandé-je comme il sort en trainant des pieds.

Camus est resté muet sur sa chaise. Je ne lui adresse pas la parole immédiatement et téléporte les assiettes sales dans le lavabo. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, » dis-je doucement.

A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas convaincu mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Il est encore fragile. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai suivi le même chemin bien des années auparavant… Il se montre hésitant, préférant observer la cuisine. Il prend son temps. Assis devant lui, je reste immobile. J'attends patiemment, je ne suis pas pressé après tout.

« J'imagine que oui… »

C'est rare de le voir aussi hésitant. En tout cas, je ne le crois pas. J'ai vu sa réaction dans les escaliers, son expression de bête traquée… Il n'est pas prêt à repartir dans le monde extérieur. Pourtant, le confiner dans la tour va le rendre claustrophobe, lui qui est habitué aux étendues glacées de la Sibérie.

« Bien. Dans ce cas… Que dirais-tu d'aller te balader? »

Il ne dit rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à une explosion de joie mais son expression soigneusement neutre me met vaguement mal à l'aise.

« Un tour ? »

« Oui. Une visite guidée du domaine. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement devant sa mine étonnée.

« Tu pensais que Jamir se limitait à cette tour ? »

Il semble perplexe. Je penche la tête sur le côté et attends. Il finit par se secouer.

« Eh bien… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. »

« Je suis blessé, » murmuré-je.

Il s'interrompt le temps de s'assurer que je plaisante.

« Mais… Oui, je serais honoré de visiter le jardin secret des chevaliers du Bélier.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre : Chemins brisés_

_Auteur : Kashiira_

_Genre : POV, Ncs, angst_

_Source : Saint Seiya_

_Pairing : …_

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est inspirée de celle du Blog de Gwenn consacré à Camus du Verseau. Je reprends le thème de base – le Verseau abusé et le cœur en miette – et brode de mon côté. On va voir comment deux fics partant de thèmes identiques peuvent évoluer. ^-^_

_Au fait, vous trouverez certainement plusieurs clins d'œil plus ou moins gros adressés à une série de romans. Petit concours : trouvez desquels il s'agit (Gwenn, tu es hors concours bien entendu, ce serait trop facile pour toi ! ;p )_

_Petits mots en passant : j'en profite pour remercier tous les gentils commentaires laissés sur cette fic et les autres. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et me motivent à écrire davantage. Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre systématiquement à chacun d'entre vous. Donc, je m'excuse à l'avance si vos messages restent sans réponse. Mais ils me font tous chaud au cœur, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer encore. Si je ne parle pas beaucoup, je n'en pense toutefois pas moins… ^-^ _

_Cette fois, Mu est à l'honneur. Chapitre court. Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Il ne m'a pas fallu un an pour sortir la suite, cette fois ! ;pp_

**Chemins brisés**

**VI**

**Mu**

Physiquement, l'état de Camus s'améliore. Il n'est pas chevalier d'or pour rien, après tout. Après quelques pas hésitants, ses gestes prennent de l'assurance et il avance désormais comme s'il ne s'était jamais trouvé entre la vie et la mort. Il se raidit pourtant par moment et seuls ces instants fugaces trahissent la douleur qui est la sienne. Nous laissons la Tour derrière nous et pénétrons dans le domaine de mon peuple. Une ville se dresse au-delà du rempart qu'offre ma demeure, masquée par un appontement rocheux. Aujourd'hui, elle est en ruine. Abandonnée par les Atlantes qui se sont retirés loin du monde des hommes mais la mémoire collective qui est la nôtre me la montre telle qu'elle était jadis. Vivante, chaleureuse. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues sous le regard de leurs parents. Les maisonnettes se dressaient nettes et blanches, des foulards de couleur accrochés aux fenêtres pour voleter au gré du vent. A cette altitude, les plantes résistent mal et ne tardent pas à dépérir, alors mes ancêtres avaient cherché un autre moyen de donner des touches de couleur à leur cité. Puis, guerre sainte après guerre sainte, les enfants de la légendaire Cité de Mu se virent décimés. Les villes qui regroupaient notre race se vidèrent peu à peu.

Aujourd'hui, mon peuple se meurt tout doucement. Nous n'avons plus notre place dans ce monde peuplé d'humains. Souvent, j'espère qu'une solution sera trouvée, qu'une cohabitation est toujours possible mais pour la plupart, nous ne sommes pas bâtis pour la violence qui est le lot de ce monde. Les gardiens de Jamir sont l'exception qui confirme la règle évidemment. De génération en génération, un nouveau Chevalier du Bélier se dresse, représentant du peuple Atlante au sein de la garde d'Athéna. Voué à une existence solitaire, étranger même à ses frères d'armes, et courte, la plupart du temps...

Le regard de Camus me tire de mes pensées. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il m'observe ainsi à la dérobée.

"Tout va bien ?"

Il évacue mon inquiétude à son sujet d'un bref haussement d'épaule.

"Oui. J'ai toujours récupéré rapidement."

J'acquiesce. Il n'est pas le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau pour rien.

"Alors... Voici le territoire de ton peuple ?"

Il semble dubitatif en observant un mur à moitié écroulé.

"Plus maintenant."

J'hésite un instant avant de continuer mais son regard patient m'encourage. Je n'y lis aucune trace d'indifférence ni d'ennui ce qui me déstabilise un peu. Décidément, je connais mal Camus, lui qui promène une réputation d'orgueil hautain. Il semble ne s'intéresser à rien ni personne, s'entourer en permanence d'une barrière glaciale. N'est-ce qu'une apparence ? Sa véritable personnalité est-elle alors celle que j'ai effleuré dans la chambre ce matin même ?

"Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour rivaliser avec les humains," continué-je pour masquer mon trouble.

Devant son regard étonné, je me sens obligé de défendre mon peuple.

"En règle générale, nous ne sommes pas des guerriers. Toutes les générations, un enfant est confié au sanctuaire pour devenir à la fois un Chevalier d'Athéna et le gardien de Jamir. Nous autres Atlantes sommes pacifiques. Les miens ne savent que répondre aux humains. Vous nous paraissez des enfants turbulents et dangereux."

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Ce que je viens de dire n'est pas tout à fait exact.

"Enfin... Il y a des exceptions," finis-je pas avouer.

L'allusion à Kalmi instaure un silence pesant entre nous. Soudain, je suis à nouveau mal à l'aise. J'aimerais effacer la gêne que nous éprouvons tous deux mais comment suis-je censé agir ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

"Explique-moi."

Je sursaute et lui retourne un regard alarmé. Mais mon compagnon semble calme. Peut-être un peu trop. Il est à nouveau distant. Une aura glaciale s'échappe de sa silhouette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçu. J'aimais bien le nouveau Camus. Amical, plus ouvert. J'imagine que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il doit se sentir perdu, manipulé. Moi aussi, je détesterais ça.

Je soupire.

"Très bien. Je t'ai dit que les Atlantes sont un peuple timoré. C'est la vérité. Nous sommes au bord de l'extinction. A force de fuir les humains, je suppose que l'isolation a changé quelque chose dans nos veines. en tout cas, de moins en moins d'enfants naissent chaque années. Et ils sont de moins en moins vigoureux. Nous allons finir par disparaitre."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en prononçant ce fait. C'est la vérité mais elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi réelle qu'en cet instant.

"Probablement pas dans les prochaines décennies mais dans un ou deux siècles les Atlantes ne seront sans doute plus qu'une légende... Dans tous les sens du terme."

Je m'avance distraitement dans les ruines. Les murs blanchis par les intempéries et les rues désertes me paraissent un cruel présage.

"Certains parmi nous ne sont pas résignés..."

J'inspire profondément avant de poursuivre un peu comme si je me jetais à l'eau.

"Tant que les humains seront là, nous ne pourrons pas reprendre pied. Nous sommes trop différents, trop craintifs... Et pour la plupart, trop fragiles pour cohabiter avec les tiens à visage ouvert. Là-dessus, Kalmi et moi sommes d'accord."

Je me tourne vers Camus brusquement et le fixe dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il voit soudain. Une créature étrangère à sa race, au regard trop perçant. Il ne se détourne pas, se contente de me faire face, lèvres serrées.

"Seulement, cela s'arrête là. Tout ce qui a commencé doit finir un jour. Nous sommes sur cette terre depuis si longtemps - bien plus longtemps que vous. Notre conscience est... commune. Je sais ce qu'ont ressenti et découvert des Atlantes nés des millénaires avant ma naissance."

Il sursaute, plus surpris qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Je souris tristement.

"Mon peuple est fatigué. C'est ce que nous disent nos gènes. Nous allons devoir laisser la place à ces enfants remuants que l'on appelle les humains."

Je m'interromps un moment pour lui permettre de bien comprendre ce que je viens de dire. De bien comprendre que je viens de prédire la fin de ma propre race.

"Kalmi veut rendre à notre peuple sa gloire du passé. Il veut combattre ceux qu'il considère comme des parasites, des nuisibles. Ceux qu'il considère comme responsable du déclin du peuple Atlante. Il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à penser ça et s'est créé un sorte de secte qui s'apprête à prendre les armes et à déchainer la technologie atlante sur la terre. Et pour cela, il a besoin d'une clé."

Je n'ajoute rien d'autre. Je me détourne simplement et poursuis ma promenade dans les ruines de la cité de Jamir. Soudain, je me sens déprimé. Bientôt, les seuls Atlantes à fouler cette terre seront les descendants des Chevaliers du Bélier... Si tant est que nous ayons l'occasion de procréer avant de mourir au combat. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne fais plus attention à mon compagnon. Bourrelé de remords, je me tourne vers lui pour vérifier si tout va bien. Après tout, il est toujours affaibli...

Il se tient juste derrière moi, je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher. Il ignore ma mine surprise. Il semble sérieux et je sursaute lorsqu'il me saisit le bras.

"Tu as parlé d'une clef."

Je frémis. Tout à coup, j'ai froid. Pourquoi faut-il que Camus ait un esprit aussi aiguisé ?

A suivre...


End file.
